


This Must be What Going Mad Feels Like

by LadyLade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLade/pseuds/LadyLade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then Derek twitches, sees Scott looking at him, and glares. “What?” he snarls.</p>
<p>Does...does Derek look a little <i>guilty</i>?</p>
<p>Oh Jesus. This is <i>not happening</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Must be What Going Mad Feels Like

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf kink meme prompt: _Holy shit_ , Scott thinks, horrified. Because Derek isn't staring creepily at some unidentified point in the distance. Derek is staring at his best friend's _ass_. (Original is [here](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/2069.html?thread=833557#t833557). Livejournal post is [here](http://ladylade.livejournal.com/11871.html).)

Scott must be hallucinating. He must have a severe concussion or somehow eaten shrooms or maybe, possibly, he’s going to die of a brain tumor. These are the only explanations that Scott can come up with for why he’s seeing Derek stare at Stiles.

And Derek’s not just staring in that whole, _I want to shut you up by removing your vocal cords_ way, or even the _I can’t believe you got me in trouble with the law AGAIN_ way. No, this is more like Derek staring at Stiles in a _damn, that ass_ kind of way. So Scott is hallucinating.

Because if Scott’s not hallucinating, then the situation is too fucked up for him to handle. Turned into a werewolf? Hard, but he’ll manage. Alpha trying to kill everyone he loves? He can’t protect everyone, but he’ll try. Derek lusting after Stiles’ ass?

Scott’s already past the hills.

Then Derek twitches, sees Scott looking at him, and glares. “What?” he snarls.

Does...does Derek look a little _guilty?_

Oh Jesus. This is _not happening._

>>> 

It takes Scott two not-asthma attacks and three days to wrap his head around it. Derek likes Stiles. Derek likes Stiles in _that way_.

The majority of Scott’s head is still shouting at him, _does not compute!_

But Scott wants to be a good friend, and that means he needs to tell Stiles that Derek wants to eat him in a _different_ way than he usually implies.

Oh no, why did Scott just think that? He thinks about how awesome Allison smells before that that train of thought can continue.

>>> 

He can do this. Stiles is in a happy mood and class is over, so they can talk. He can do this.

“Hey, you okay? You look like you’re gonna be sick,” Stiles says.

“No, it’s just, Derek,” shit, shit, shit, “Derek, uh…he. Um.”

“Eloquent as ever, Scott,” Stiles says. “What about Derek?”

“He was looking at—he wasn’t glaring as much at you the other day?”

Okay, so it’s not exactly, _I caught Derek staring at your ass_ , but it’s close enough. Stiles and Scott have been best friends since the second grade; Stiles will understand what Scott means.

“Oh,” Stiles says, then frowns. “You might actually be right. Oh. Oh god. Is he plotting? I think maybe he’s plotting. Oh my god, he’s just bidding his time until he can lure me somewhere and kill me in painful, painful ways. I’m going to die young and tragically, Scott. Tell my dad I love him and that he’s still not allowed to eat curly fries.”

So maybe Stiles _doesn’t_ understand what Scott means.

>>> 

After two days of Stiles being paranoid and refusing to drive Scott anywhere _near_ the Hale house, Scott feels really, really bad. He’s terrified his best friend, all because Scott is a chicken shit.

Time to man up.

Scott decides, as he’s sitting on his bed, that he can’t put it off any longer.

“Oh my god, is this the ‘he’s coming to get you’ call?” Stiles answers the phone.

“Derek was staring at your ass that day,” Scott blurts out, and then, horrified, hangs up and throws his phone away from him.

It’s probably still a shitty thing to do, and now that Scott’s actually said the words the situation has become _real_ , but at least he told Stiles the truth. Under all the horror, Scott feels relieved.

He still feels like a chicken shit, though.

>>> 

They don’t talk about Scott’s verbal drive-by shooting, but two days later Stiles drives Scott out to the Hale house so Derek can feel like he’s actually acting like an Alpha. Even Derek isn’t acting weird, which Scott is grateful for, because this way he can take the whole situation, shove it into a corner of his brain, and label it _Here Be Dragons_.

But then, when Stiles bends over to root around in his bag, Derek’s eyes lock onto his ass like he’s got a built-in homing system.

“Dude, cut it out!” Scott says, once again horrified.

“What?” Stiles says, curving around to look at Scott and Derek while still bending over.

Derek doesn’t even pretend that he’s not watching the way Stiles’ ass shifts with the movement. He’s leering so hard he face isn’t even stuck in a _glare_ anymore.

“Oh,” Stiles says, and then grins stupidly.

Derek smirks.

Scott looks between them. Stiles looks entirely too happy, and Derek looks entirely too smug. Finally, it clicks in Scott’s brain.

“Oh my god!” Scott says. “You, you two, oh my _god!_ ”

Stiles blushes, and that’s all Scott needs to know that he’s right.

They had _sex_. The two of them, Stiles and Derek, had sex, together. _Stiles and Derek had sex_.

Stiles nicely drives him home when he starts having a not-asthma attack.

>>> 

“We cool?” Stiles asks when he idles the jeep in front of Scott’s house. They’ve been sitting here for a few minutes already, because Scott isn’t getting out until Stiles will look at him again.

Scott softens. Stiles shouldn’t even have to ask that.

“Yeah, man, of course we are,” he says.

Stiles nods, twitchy, and then grins. “So, it was pretty awesome. Derek does this thing with his tongue—”

Scott can still hear Stiles cracking up when he’s in his room, burying his head under his pillow and resigning himself to the fact that this is his life now.


End file.
